A Forced Marriage, or is it Love?
by lexi971517
Summary: Evangeline Potter was overlooked all her life due to her brother. Her brother is gone and now a new marriage law is passed and her life will change forever. Will she marry the man she loves, she lusts, or the man who surprised her?
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

I've always stood in my brother's shadow and that was fine with me. No one ever tried to kill me, my aunt and uncle liked me, grades were always good, and I'm the Slytherin Princess. My brother and his girlfriend, and Hermione are dead. My Aunt and Uncle are gone, and I'm dealing with it. Day by day. Today, I go back to school.

I had to be at King's Cross in an hour, but I knowing Draco he would apparate early to get out of the manor. After showing quickly and drying myself off with magic I grabbed the first thing I saw and through it on. It just happened to be black skinny jeans, and green velvet tank, and a black jacket. Waiting on Draco I went to the loo, when I came back lips crashed into mine before I was roughly pushed against the wall. The smell of expensive cologne burned my nose. My Draco was here. As his tongue slipped into my mouth he caressed my body. Don't judge, summer vacation was long. After what seemed hours, he pulled away. "Hello Darling, miss me?" He said while running his hands through my waist long mahogany hair. "Of course I did Dra, but we've got to go." Leaving for the station was as normal as ever. Once I crossed the threshold onto Platform 9 3/4 my life was about to change forever... again.

Walking into the Great Hall always takes my breath away. The school had returned to its former beauty, we all smiled like good students, and we waited for the sorting. There were less students this year because all muggle borns were barred from receiving a magical education. Snape rose to make his speech, "After last year's events the Ministry of Magic has invoked a new marriage law. Any male or female seventeen or older will be wed by the end of the year, and must produce a child in the first year of marriage. Purebloods may place bids on whomever they please, half-bloods may get special permission to place a bid. After a brief courtship of the bidders, the females pick their husband and you are wed. Student bids are due tonight at the Ministry no later that 11:45. Tomorrow at breakfast your bid letters will arrive." We made eye contact and a very small smirk brushed his ever scowling face. He continued, "Enjoy your dinner, and tomorrow life begins." Barely eating Draco kissed my cheek, "Ev, I'm bidding for you." I smiled and finally ate.  
Draco and I being Head Boy and Head Girl had our own separate dorms, with a shared common room. In the middle of the night I felt someone slip into my bed. Rolling over slightly a platinum blonde was already asleep beside me. Snuggled in his arms I closed my eyes. Soon I would marry Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Bid Day

Waking up in Draco's arms was my favorite feeling. It was so normal, which is understandable since I've been in his arms since we were eleven. After showering (separately) we got on our robes and headed to the Great Hall. I'm not sure why I felt nervous. I always knew I was going to marry Draco, I just thought at 18 I would be figuring out my life, not figuring out what type of wedding dress I wanted it. Everyone was chatting as usual until he came in. Voldemort. He had taken it upon himself to conjure up a throne type chair at the Teacher's table. McGonagall looked uneasy, she looked at me, our eyes meeting and then the moment was over. Feeling a heavy gaze on me I looked up and he was staring at me, with I'm assuming his version of a smile plastered on his snake like face. Snape entered the hall and came to where Draco and I were sitting, "Ms. Potter please come to my office once breakfast is over, you will be excused from classes today." His eyes looked at me pleading and his face weary. He sat down and then the owls came.

The hall was silent except for the sounds the owls made. A few people instantly opened their bids and looked nervous, Draco had several already in front of him. He rubbed my leg playing with the hem of my skirt nonchalantly. I had three bids, I knew one was from Draco, but the others, as mystery. A letter also landed in front of me:

 _Evangeline,_  
 _Wait to open your bids until you are in my office. I shall give you clarity on them. I need to see you._  
 _Severus_

Snape just wanted to ask why. Why did I kiss him after the battle? Why did I ignore his letters all summer? My question was why did I need clarity on my bids? Walking into his office he gestured to a couch and I sat down. We said nothing. I pulled out my bid letters and then I opened them.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

Opening my bids were no big deal I thought as I opened them... and then I read them aloud one by one. "Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Lord Voldemort." Snape looked at me apologetically and something deep inside me stirred. "Evangeline, I have watched you grow from a mere girl into a beautiful woman who made me feel like it was alright to let Lilly go. You save me from the darkness that is my life. Evangeline let me love you, let me keep you safe, and most of all let us heal together from the grave losses we have both taken," as he spoke each word of his love declaration, shivers ran through my body like electric currents. Sensing my feelings he crossed the space between us. He was so close, yet so far away and I pulled him close. He buried his face in my hair and engulphed me into his being. Looking up I saw fear of rejection with a little bit of hope in his eyes. Our lips met and my soul sored away like an owl along side his.

As I broke our kiss a knock rattled the office door, I sat very quickly and with his bored voice he answered, "Enter." It was Excalibur Lestrange, "Excuse me professor, but our Lord would like to have a word with his future bride in his private rooms." He was already referring me to as his future wife? Bold. Without even as a glance towards me he spoke, "Ms. Potter we will end our discussions for this evening and will continue on another night." With that he swept his dark cloak around him and stalked away in a manner only Severus Snape could do. Bit of a turn on to be honest.  
Following Excalibur was silent besides our shoes on the stone floor. It was an hour past curfew and the castle was silent. By the time we reached Voldemort's rooms I was shaking. Excalibur looked at me and gave me a hopeful smile. I went into his rooms more frightened than I have ever been.

There asleep on the sofa was the man who killed my family, my friends, and my teachers. Since the war ended he no longer resembled a snake. In his place was a very handsome man with dark hair, long lashes, and a body any woman would want. Suddenly the feeling of sleep depravation hit and I found myself walking towards the sofa. As I sat down on it, the sofa transformed into a bed. I hear a whisper in my mind and then found myself falling fast asleep with his arms pulling me towards him. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Voldemort, yes Voldemort wrapped me up like a child and allowed me to fall off into unconsciousness. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4: The Not so Dark Lord

I awoke in a strange place, in a strange bed, and in a stranger's arms that did not belong to Draco. Afraid to move I hear his voice, the voice from my nightmares, "Evangeline, my queen, I know you are awake. Turn so I may gaze upon you." I didn't move. With a huff my body turned on its own and I saw the man who's voice matched the darkness that destroyed my family. "Ah much better my sweet, now about your bids, by law you must spend one week with each person who bid for you and then you make your decision on whom to bind yourself with." I gulped as he continued, "However my pet if you should indeed to just choose me as your husband I will, in fact make sure you do not spend time with my want to be competition." Voldemort got out of the bed and motioned for me to do the same, the sofa returned to its original form as soon as I stood. "Now, Evangeline, since we are familiars, you may call me Tom, darling, dearest, husband, or my love. I will not demand you refer to me as My Lord." Nodding I whispered "yes Tom," his name feeling so foreign in my mouth. He watched me trembling in his presence and it seemed to annoy him, "Evangeline, if I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you years ago. Sweet girl I have watched you blossom into a beautiful woman and I hear a very skilled little witch, you have nothing to be afraid of my pet." The way he looked at me stirred a darkness inside of me, something dormant, something scary with a touch of ecstasy in it. He was walking towards me until a knock intruded our silent stare. With that knock he walked to the door, but first he touched the small of my back and with a kiss to my head he bid me farewell.

Walking back to my dorm I felt strange. What wandless magic did he use to put me to sleep? What happens if I tell him no? Draco, Severus, or Tom? They each make me feel a different way, I wish mother or Aunt Petunia was here to talk to. Mrs. Weasley may speak to me, but I highly doubt it. I switch directions and knew exactly who to talk to. I ran down the corridor and knocked very loudly on a solid wood door. Sure enough my mother away from home answered the door, Minerva. With tears in her eyes she pulled me close "Oh Potter what will you do?" Oh great, the whole school knew. After tea and a long, tearful talk I went back to my room. On the way back the whispers drove me crazy.

"He wants her?"

"Don't virgin witches make the best brides?"

"Marry the man who killed her family?"

"Lucky bitch."

"I heard Snape sent her a bid, no wonder why she always passed potions!"

When the whispers stopped, people just stared. Not able to handle it I broke out in a hard run. Finally reaching the entry to the common room I was glistening in sweat, people looked at me without saying a word. I went straight to my private dorm, locked the door, and fell into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams and Suprises

I awoke and it was dark. I had been asleep all day but still felt restless. Dreaming of what happened between me and Severus had my mind racing the entire time.

*Dream/Flashback*

Voldemort and his Death Eaters allowed us to bury and mourn our friends and family. I was numb. Harry was dead. Ginny was dead. Hermione was dead. The battle was over, but the killing continued. The surviving muggle borns were rounded up in front of us all and murdered. As Voldemort said, "There will no longer be filthy mudbloods in Hogwarts." I was to numb to cry.

I needed my brother, my parents, someone. All I had was memories and I knew what to do. I walked away from the crowd walked towards Snape's office. I needed the Pensive. I pulled out my happy memories and watched them over and over until I let them fade away. I looked up and saw a crying Severus Snape.

"As much as I acted, I cared for your brother deeply Ms. Potter." I didn't respond. "Evangeline, please, say something. I am afraid you may Avada yourself." He walked closer to me. I walked the rest of the way to him and pulled his mouth down to meet mine. The kiss quickly deepened as he wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up quickly and sat me on his desk. He started taking off my tattered clothes, finally he ripped them off. With a single thought, wandless magic took over and his clothes were gone. He looked at me for reassurance and he saw the hunger in my eyes and took off my panties and bra. His manhood was throbbing. After one more passionate kiss he laid me down. As he went to enter me, a knock stopped us.

With that knock I grabbed my clothes and aparated. With that night I ignored him. His letters, countless countless letters. I let him be alone and I was miserable without him. My body and soul yearning for his touch and his kiss.

*Dream over*

I cleaned myself up for dinner and looked in the mirror, Evangeline Malfoy, Evangeline Snape, Lady Evangeline Riddle. Who was I to become? With a loud stomach gurgle I left the saftey of my room and walked into a snake pit. Conversation stopped when I entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on me. I made my way to Slytherin's table, to my empty seat beside Draco and began to eat. Conversation resumed. Draco put a reassuring hand on my thigh and I smiled and kissed his cheek. Feeling a gaze on me I looked over to see Tom's jealous eyes watching us. I didn't look at him again.

After evening rounds I returned to my room. There on my bed sat a letter.

Dear Ms. Potter,

The Ministry has been allowing a few late bids to be placed. As you have been made aware you must spend one week with each of your bidders and then choose a husband. We are writing to tell you that you have a late bid allowed.

Lucius Malfoy.

Please begin your courtships soon Ms. Potter. Good Luck.

Hope you are well,

Dolores Umbridge

Oh Shit.

Sorry in not updating in literally forever! But Please PM who YOU want Evangeline to end up with! It might happen*


	6. Chapter 6: Is this Goodbye?

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her drawing room sipping her tea when the family owl flew into the room. Taking the heavy papers from Salazar she bubbled with curiosity especially since it was addressed to her. silently she hoped it was Draco's marriage contract. She opened it.

 _Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _It my duty to inform you that your husband, Lucius Abraxius Malfoy has filed for divorce. Due to the marriage law and your husband's involvement with our Lord, his request has been granted. From this day you will be known as Narcissa Black. You will recieve a payment of twenty thousand gallions a year and the manor in Sussex from Mr. Malfoy._

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Dolores Umbridge._

Narcissa instantly felt heartbroken, "Flutter come here please," she called for her personal elf. "Yes Mrs. Flutter is here." Narcissa quickly wiped her tears, "Flutter pack all of my belongings except the Malfoy family jewels and take it to the home in Sussex. With that she took a handful of floo powder and went to go make ready her new home. A single, and happier woman.

*She WILL be back. This is not the end of Narcissa. Sorry for not updating! I've gotten married and have been honeymooning!*


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Dating begin

Evangeline dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom. Draco came in after hearing his soon to be wife vomiting. "Ev are you alright baby?" He heard her cry. Opening the door I looked at him. "Draco you're father's bid for my hand in marriage.." I couldn't read his emotions. Turthfully I was scared. After a few moments he finally looked at me, "He divorced my mother for my girlfriend. Ev go to him first, I don't care, make him regret the moment he decided to leave my mother." The anger and the hurthurt in his eyes made him unrecognizable. He kissed my head gently and walked into his own room.

The next morning I had my bags packed for this began the week I would be spending alone with Lucius Malfoy. Lovely. He had sent an open carriage pulled by unicorns to collect me from Hogwarts and to take my to Hogsmeade where he was waiting to Apparate to whatever our destination may be. Totally not flashy because EVERYONE travels via unicorns. Rolling my eyes I got into the carriage already ready for the week to be over.

I saw him outside Three Broomsticks waiting for me. He had that infamous Malfoy smirk on his face. As he helped me out of the carriage he appraised me up and down like a prize. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. This is the man that killed my aunt and uncle as well as Neville and Luna. Would he kill me too?

"Ms. Potter may I say you look absolutely gorgeous this fine morning." "Hello Mr. Malfoy, it is nice to see you again." "No my darling, call me Lucius, you very well might be my wife sweetheart after the week I have planned for you. But enough small talk for right this moment. If you please take my arm so we may apparateapparate, I have a suprise for you." I took his arm gently feeling muscles I never knew he had. "Periwinkle," he called out, please take the Lady Evangeline's things to the lodge where we shall be staying." With that we apparated.

"Welcome to America Evangeline." Looking around the colors of the autumn trees were breathtaking. Reds, oranges, browns, and yellows. Then I heard my favorite sound, the sounds of horses. "It was brought to my attention that you have a love for horses, I as well have a fondness for them. You may choose which ever one you like or how many you like. Even if we don't wed it will still be yours." Running like a child on Christmas to presents I ran to the stable. I could hear Lucius chuckle as I did so. There were so many beautiful horses in the stable. Walking through there was an all black mare. She was lovely. Lucius walked to me and appraised the horse. "She is very lovely, would you like her my darling?" "Oh Lucius she is absolutely stunning! I would love to take her!" With that he walked to the stablehand and told him we would purchase her. As I walked through the stables as Nyx was loaded up I came to the end of the stable there was a black stallion with the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Just like Harry... Lucius found me again "Evangeline what has you so upset?" He wiped a tear from my cheek. He looked at the horse. "Ah, I see. Sir we shall take him home as well." I looked at him and he wiped away the rest of my tears. "Lets go to the Lodge, I'm sure some dinner and a warm drink will help calm you. I nodded and took his arm. "Thank you," I said before we apparated. Thinking to myself maybe he isn't that bad.


	8. Chapter 8: My week with Lucius

This past week with Lucius has been a blur! I've experienced so much so fast. Horse drawn carriage rides through the forest, riding my horses, horse racing in Kentucky, and so many wonderful gifts. I feel a slight tug in my feelings for him. He's been a perfect gentleman towards me. Caring and compassionate, it almost makes me forget he was a vicious death eater. Today is our last day together and I'm a little sad. He told me he had something special for us today.

Exiting my room I found Lucius waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs dressed in his typical tailored wizarding robes. "Evangeline, being married once has shown taught me how to detect stress, and you my dear are stressed." Stressed was an understatement. He held out his arm. Upon grabbing it we apparated to the most wonderous place I've ever seen. A small wonder of the world, a spa. Thank you Lucius Malfoy. An elf greeted us, "Hello and welcome to Serenity a la Magic, my name is madgie. What can we do for you?" Lucius spoke before I could even think, "Ms. Potter will be getting the all inclusive package today." He turned and looked at me, I will be back to collect you when you're through. Then it began.

Madgie took me to a room and helped me into a soft plushy robe as my clothes were steamed. I munched on a pumpkin pastry until my masseuse came into the room. After that I got the most amazing hot stone deep tissue massage. The aroma in the room was so relaxing. I sighed in relief. "Its a relaxtion potion that works via smell. It is custom made for every guest we have." She continued, "Your family is famous Ms. Potter and I'm aware of the new Marriage laws passed in England. I hope I made the aroma to calm you as well as possible." She said as she rubbed a knot out near my right shoulder blade. "Thank you very much." After my massage I recieved a facial and a mudbath. From their I went to the sauna and then a magical bubble bath. As I was seated for my mani pedi I noticed an older witch glaring very angrily at me. Narcissa. No more than did she stand up and cross the room Lucius appeared and she took a step back. With a single look from him she sat back down and glared. After my nails were done he whispered to me "Let us take you back to Hogwarts. The other witches in this room are very good friends with Narcissa. I fear for your safety. With that I went and got dressed and with a pop we were back in Hogsmede.

Lucius turned towards me, "Thank you for a wonderful week Evangeline. All your gifts will be waiting for you in your room. Severus has added a small stable towards Hagrid's Hut for your horses. If you ever need a thing do not hesitate to ask." I smiled. "Thank you Lucius, I had a very nice time. Thank you for understanding my fe-." He cut me off as he bent down to kiss my forehead. "If you need someone to talk to owl me. Your words are no longer safe as we are being watched by other death eaters." With a smile he helped me back into the unicorn drawn carriage. "I hope to see you soon Ms. Potter." As the carriage began the trek towards Hogwarts I heard the pop of his departure. Maybe picking a husband was going to be harder than I anticipated.


	9. Ch 9: Goodbye Draco?

Draco barely spoke to me since I've been back from my week with Lucius. Its actually beginning to hurt. Draco spent the week with Astoria Greengrass and according to Emma Leland, they were MORE than comfortable around one another. After going through potions with Slughorn getting ignored by Draco, I ran to my room to write to Lucius.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _As of right this moment I wish were were back in the cabin. Things were much more simple this past week. I am ever so grateful of your acceptance of my emotions towards my family. Also, thank you for the wonderful gifts you gave me. I hope I get to see you again soon._

 _Yours,_

 _E. Potter_

The next letter I wrote wasn't much of a letter. Since Draco wanted to ignore me, I'll spend my time elsewhere.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _This week. Starting tomorrow you are mine._

 _Love,_

 _Your Evie_

 _This_ week was the week I'd have to stop from giving myself up to Snape. Great.


	10. Ch 10: Cassandra

This Monday did not feel like an ordinary Monday. This Monday started Snape week, at least it was not Shark week also. After dinner I was to meet him in his office. I'm the obvious definition of a giddy school girl. While in Transfiguration Draco left his typical seat by me and sat with Pansy Parkinson. So I sat with good ole Blaise Zabini.

Mid lecture Mcgonagle stopped, "15 points from Slytherin Draco Malfoy for groping Miss Parkinson in class. 10 points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson for allowing Mr. Malfoy to do so." We all groaned. The way this was going we'd lose the house cup for sure. As she walked through checking out notes and put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. Without Minerva I'd be dead at this point.

After class I was heading to freshen up after dinner when I saw the Carrows taking a first year Gryffindor down a dark hall. She was crying. Minerva saw it too and she pulled out her wand. "Stop! I shouted at the Carrows and pulled the crying girl towards me. Whats going on?" I demanded of them. Wand out and ready. "Half breed is about to learn some respect Potter. Stay out of it." They both pulled their wands out. "If you touch her you'll have to kill me first." They looked at each other and for once they walked away.

Turning to the girl I wrapped my arms around her, unaware at the crowd that now surrounded us. I wiped her tears, "My name is Evangeline, but you can call me Evie. Whats your name?" She still looked terrified. "M-m-my name is Cassandra." Poor girl. "Well Cassandra if anyone bothers you again you come find me and I'll make sure they leave you alone. Let me walk you back to your dorm." She nodded and held onto my hand for dear life.

Walking by Minerva she beamed at me, "200 points to Miss Potter for Slytherin House." The crowed groaned and cheered. We walked further down the hall and we past him. He looked at me, "My followers will do better to behave themselves." He bowed. Yeah Voldemort bowed at me.

After getting Cassandra to Gryffindor Tower, I ran to my dorm to freshen up. i got a shower, shaved well everything, and then got ready for dinner. When I skipped into the Great Hall everyone was there besides Severus. I looked at Minerva and she gave me a look enough to tell me to sit and be quiet. I sat down with Daphne and Grace and began to slowly eat my dinner. As we all began to leave, I trickled my way toward's the headmaster's office.

"Beezor." I entered. He was pacing. Running his hands through that jet black hair that I longed to put my hands in. He finally noticed me, "Evangeline." That was all he could get out before I ran to him and crashed my lips into his. In those passionate kisses all my pain, all my numbness was gone. Nothing but warmth spread throught my body. I think I was home.


	11. Ch 11: Severus' home

Severus pulled away and looked at me, he held me close, "I love you Evangeline Potter." I touched the side of his cheek, "I love you Severus Snape." We apparated from his office to his home on Spinner's End. He started a fires to warm the chilled home and I went exploring. After leaving the entry way there was a livingroom to my right and a small library nook to my left, and stairs ahead of me. Going through the living room there was a loo, a powder room, and a women's room (which would be mine to do as I please) from the living room there was a formal dinning room. Going towards the kitchen I saw a small breakfast nook and a kitchen that was about the size of Aunt Petunia's.

Walking up the stairs, the first room I came to was an empty guestroom. Nothing insight. The second room was another bedroom that had been turned into an office. The next room was a small full bathroom. Small but cozy. Turning the corner a large pair of double doors was at the end of the hall. Master bedroom. Opening the doors, I was suprised at how large the room was. A four poster bed larger than life sat in the middle of one wall. On either side beautiful nightstands. At the bottom of the bed a oak chest sat. Across the room was a giant marble fireplace with two doors on either side. The first door was a linnen closet filled with all kinds of different blankets, sheets, pillows, of nurmerous colors and shades. The other door was walking into your very own spa. A marble floor with his and her sinks. Another small closet that held his toiletries by one sink and another by the other sink. A large walk in shower that could fit 3 or 4 adults. And the tub. The tub could rival the one in the prefects bathroom. Another door contained the toilet. Beside that two more doors. One was a generously sized walk in closet with an excessive amount of black robes. The other closet was empty and was larger than Narcissa's closet by 10 racks. In the closet there was a couch and a very plush rug, a make up station and dressers. I was beginning to like this house more and more. Walking back into the bedroom I noticed the bed was bare. Walking to the linen closet I pulled out black flannel sheets and a black and red plaid sherpa throw with enough pillows to sleep on only feathers. Walking over to the mantle I noticed a few pictures and was shocked. The first was of him and I at the Yule Ball. He was standing away from everyone and I went and forced him to take a picture. The next picture was of him and I at Christmas last year when he came to watch my ice skating preformance. The last picture broke my heart in a million pieces. It was a picture someone took of Harry when he was 12 and Severus had a smirk on his face.

I grabbed the picture and ran to the bed where I cried until I fell asleep. At some point he came in, took the picture and set it back. He had my clothes changed into my pajamas and I was tucked snuggly into the bed. It was 2:30 a.m. when I woke in a panic and the house was empty.


	12. Ch 12 Hello Husband?

I waited, paced, and waited some more. The clock said 3:45 a.m. Getting worried I heard the front door open. Rushing down the hall and down the stairs I saw him taking his cloak off. "Where were you? I was getting worried." He looked exhausted. "Voldemort called a meeting." Silence. He walked over to me and kissed my neck gently. "Shall we go to our room Evie?" I nodded yes. With great strength I wasn't expecting he carried me bridal style to the room. Our room. He changed into black silk pajama pants and joined me in the bed. I fell into deep sleep with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

The next day I awoke to rain. What else is new. We spent the day sitting together playing chess and reading potions books. Nothing glamorous like when I was with Lucius, but it was calm and intimate. Unlike with the Lucius I never slept alone. Rain kept us in the entire week. Yet it brought us so close. Our last evening together was upon us.

I was busy cooking chicken carbonara and he quietly came into the kitchen and snaked his arms around my waist. His hands settled over my stomach and he let out a chuckle. "What is it Severus?" I'm very curious by nature. "I was just thinkithinking if you choose me, within the year you'll be carrying our child and I do believe you'll be a remarkable mother." I smiled. "They would all be so proud of who you've become Evie." Severus wiped my tear away.

Later in our bed we held each other close. Gentle kisses became a hot and steamy make out session getting very physical. Yet he stopped with that, and I was grateful he accepted I was saving myself for marriage. As we began to settle in for sleep, he sighed, "Ev, I love you." I turned and looked at him, "Severus, I will gladly become your wife. I love you too." And with that sleep overcame me. I was sad to know tomorrow I had to go back to Hogwarts.


	13. Ch 13: The Unexpected Visitor

The next morning I had much mail. Draco was sitting with Astoria again. Millicent waved excitedly to me as she entered the hall. She was shocked with all my mail. Seven dozen roses from Lucius, three letters from him, a package from him, and several boxes of chocolates. Draco looked furious. Before I could open anything from him, he strode into the Great Hall. He quickly darted to the Slytherin table.

"Evangeline, would you please allow me to speak with you?" I thought Draco was going to explode. "Of course Lucius," I said with a very flirty smile. We went to my room. He put a silencing charm on the room. "I feel like a madman coming here to be honest, but I had to see you again. I... I miss you. Everything about you, your sarcasm, your laugh, your smile, everything." He sounded excited and breathless. Crossing the room I motioned him to come to my bed. He did. I laid my hands in his, "Lucius I've been thinking of you often. You've shown me remorse for your actions. You've been the first person to let me cry. I think... well I think I'm falling for you." His smile beamed.

Then he kissed me. First they we soft and gentle. Then they were deeper, harder, more desperate. He laid me back and settled between my legs. He kissed me hungrily. Lucius was hard against me and I wanted him. He finally broke away and kissed my nose. "Ms. Potter the things I would do to you if you'd allow me to." I smirked as he was straightening his clothes and hair. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him, "Perhaps Lucius you will, on our wedding night." He turned and grabbed me up in his arms. "Evangeline, my darling, does this mean you've chosen?" He looked so full of hope and joy. "I have two more people to spend time with, but if I had to pick right now, I can tell you that you have a very high chance of becoming my husband." He gave me a genuine smile.

As we left my room we heard moans I mean M O A N S coming from Draco's room. I rolled my eyes. I pulled Lucius to the couch and sat in his lap and stared into the fire. When Draco came out, clearly with the whole I just finished boinking my brains out look, a very disheveled Astoria followed. I smirked and kissed Lucius' and looked Draco dead in the eyes while he father gripped me and let out a growling moan. Astoria walked out. Draco stood there fuming. Lucius declared he had to go attend to business. He looked at his son and smirked before giving me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. With that he left and Draco walked into his room and smalled the door. Was I falling for Lucius Malfor? Maybe. Possibly. Yes.


	14. Ch 14: Sickness is here

So I have two possible husband candidates, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Who would have ever thought. Suddenly I remenbered Lucius' letters and package. With Draco held up in his room I have nothing better to do than write love letters. I opened the first letter.

 _My Dearest Evangeline,_

 _Spending this last week with you showed me that life is worth living and love does exist. I am known for being cold, heartless, and cutthroat, but yet you make me feel a warmth I have never felt before. Enjoy your horses and your treats my dear. I will send you a roses for every moment this next week that I miss you._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

This explains all the roses. Opening the second letter a coughing fit came about. I coughed and coughed unable to catch my breath. Draco ran into my room. Coughing and coughing blood spewed from each cough. "Evie, baby, are you okay?" Draco was pratically screaming at me. He threw a blanket around me and grabbed me up. "Evie don't worry Madam Promfrey will get you betterbetter sweetheart." He looked scared.

He got me out of the common room and began to walk quickly towards the hosipital wing. "Draco put me down I'm going to be sick." No more did my feet touched the ground and I fell to my knees vomiting bothing but blood. Draco was panicking. "SOMEONE HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!"He tried to get me to move but more and more blood leaked from now my mouth and nose. He kept shouting as I laid there in a pool of blood. Growing colder and colder. He tried to pick me up again but I was to limp to help.

Right before I closed my eyes I heard running coming down the corridor, towards us. It just happened to be my three other suitors as well as Greyback and Rudolphus LeStrange. Tom pushed Draco away from me and easily scooped me into his arms despite the other three trying to take me from me. He moved so fast it felt if we were flying. Madam Pomfrey looked at me covered in blood, sick, and her eyes widened. All she said was "Witch's Flu." Everyone gasped. Quickly I was cleaned up and put into a bed. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Severus' voice saying "This will probabyl kill her, there is no cure." Then, I slept.


	15. Update

So I'm so sorry for not updating. I have a storyline set for each suitor, but have no clue whom to choose. So its up to you my readers to decide who you want Evie to end up with! The most popular opinion wins!


	16. Ch 16 Goodbye My Almost Lover

I could hear voices around me, people asking about me as I struggled to open my eyes. Where was I? All I could remember was all the blood and Tom carrying me to the hospital wing. How long have I been sleeping? "Congratulations Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy, you two are indeed having a child," Madam Pomfrey said without any excitement in her voice. My eyes opened and I shot up, "WHAT!" Astoria touched her still flat stomach and smirked. Madam Pomfrey rushed to me. Draco had tears in his eyes and ran out of the hospital wing.

Madam Promfrey began checking my vitals and administered a Pepper Up Potion. "How long have I been asleep?" "8 weeks dear and we have been very worried. How do you feel?" I sighed "A bit stiff and tired." She helped me out of the bed and I wobbled. Around me were flowers, cards, gifts, notes. "May I walk around the hospital Madam Pomfrey?" "Of course Ms. Potter but if you feel light headed call for me or sit where you are.

Slowly I wobbled down towards the hall door and slowly turned. As I walked very unsteady towards the back where my bed was located I lost my balance. Catching me were two strong arms and the voice that haunted my dreams and soothed my soul. "Darling to be careful, I've had enough of your blood spilled on me." Tom pulled me close to him and helped me back to my bed. He helped me into it and proceeded to tuck me in and he sat and held my hand. "I know my week has to still be spent with you Evangeline, but I shall wait and so shall the ministry until you're strong and fully recovered. Now my darling get some more rest and I will check on you later." I waited for him to walk away before my tears spilled. As my cry began Minerva came in and came to me. She held me while I cried for Draco, for my family for everyone.

The last thought I had before sleep overtook me was goodbye my almost lover.


	17. Lunch

I woke back up and ot was the next day, the sun was shinning through the open door, Madam Pomfrey was humming while she was measuring out something across the room. I laid there still, realizing that my Draco, was now Astoria's as their baby grew in her womb. There would no week spent with Draco. He was gone. Madam Pomfrey walk over to me and handed me a tissue, "I know your heart feels like its broken right now Potter. You've had so much pain the last year, but there are still three men who've been here the last 8 weeks and argued about sleeping by your side to the point I've kicked them out. Young Mr. Malfoy has been here once. Perhaps things are meant to be different. If you're feeling better you may return to your classes and your own room."

Stunned at what she said I looked at the tags oonnthe flowers. They were all from Lucius and other teachers. Severus sent a few as well. The cards and notes were from my classmates mostly and I had numerous gifts from Tom. Maybe Draco didn't actually love me at all. I guess finding my husband is slightly easier. Classes were in session as I made my way to the heads dorm. The halls were silents besides the murmer of the paintings and the ghosts. The Bloody Baron floated by and stopped when he saw me, "I'm glad you survived Ms. Potter, you're my favorite Slytherin of all." I gave a weak smile and through a wall he went. Reaching thethe portrait I said "Nimbus" and walked into my shared common room.

Draco's door was opened. Glancing in I realized that it was empty. Completely empty besides a note on the bed.

 _My Dearest Ev,_

 _If you're reading this that means Astoria and I will be wed. Seeing so I have moved into my own set of apartments with her in the castle. For both our sakes, please don't ask why. You know how she is. Just know I am so terribly sorry for hurting you. Please live a happy life and find love again_

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

My heart hurt. So did my stomach as it growled. I changed my clothes into my Slytherin uniform and prepared myself for lunch. I looked pale and thin but still me. I fixed my makeup to where I looked like normal me. I would not let Astoria or Draco hurt me. I put on my confidant face and walked to the Great Hall.

Walking in a few people gasped and other told me how glad they were to see me. I didn't even look towards Draco who was sitting with a gushing Astoria. My eyes were focused on Severus, he glanced up and saw me and breathed a sigh of relief. Beside him was Lucius and Tom who looked equally pleased to see me. Minerva stood up and met me in front of the heads table. She engoulfed me into a hug and then cupped my face "Potter don't you ever do that again. I'm an old woman and I'll be damned if you're in your grave before I'm in mine. Do you understand?" I smiled. "Yes ma'am I hear you loud and clear." She looked towards the three men and in the most dangeous sounding voice I've ever come from this woman, "If either of you three hurt my girl I will be end you. And before you roll your eyes Tom Marvolo Riddle I will not stop until I'm dead if you do." He looked shocked and intimidated. I turned towards them, "Thank you for my flowers and gifts, they were very thoughtful, but please never irritate Madam Pomfrey again." She smiled at the end of the table.

My professors all told me to take my time making up my work and if I needed help they would do whatever necessary. I, the Slytherin Princess took my rightful place beside Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, Emorie, and Emily and ate my lunch ignoring Astoria loudly talking about her pregnancy and her upcoming wedding.


	18. Class Activities

The only class I had after lunch that day was Dark Arts. Typically the teachers are Death Eaters and who is teaching us depends on who preforms the best and thats decided by Tom. Unfortunately I have that class with Draco and Astoria. Slytherins had this class with Ravenclaw. Yay.

Walking into the classroom Draco and Astoria sat in their assigned seats which were right behind Millie and I's. I sat and kept my composure. To my surprise Tom walked in his black robes billowing and Nagini slithering behind him until she semi coiled and raised her head up beside me. Tom raised an eyebrow at her. She put her huge head onto my table and I stroked her nonchalantly. Everyone looked nervous. Tom went to the front of the room.

"Today we will have some fun." We all raised in attention. "I want to see everyone's dark magic skills, so we shall duel, everything is allowed besides killing your opponent. Ms. Greengrass you're not allowed to partake in today's activities. Evangeline, my darling, would you like to go first?" Before I could respond Astoria muttered "of course his favorite slut goes first." Nagini hissed and all we heard was Astoria scream in pain. Tom was at my side clearly doing nonverbal magic. "You will apologize formally tonight in front of the entire school to Ms. Potter. And you will also write a 100 page essay on respect and a 100 page essay about the history of the wandless and nonverbal cruciatus by tomorrow. And if I ever hear you disrespect Ms. Potter again I will kill you where you stand."

Nagini settled this time with her head in my lap. "You have 15 minutes to prepare yourselves." He stormed into the adjoining office. Everyone didn't even dare make a single noise. "Excuse me Nagini I need to get up." She moved. Walking to the office door I wasn't sure if I should knock or not. I gently opened the door, "May I come in?" "Yes my darling of course." He sounded calm.

Walking into the office he stood up from the desk and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close. His heart beat faster. "Thank you for sticking up for me." I pressed myself against him and placed a kiss on his neck. He pulled me closer. "You've lost so much because of me. Your entire family. I want to do right by you Evangeline. It is said I am not capable to love. But I see you and I feel a warmth flow through me." He placed a kiss on my head. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "How about after class we start our week together?" He nodded. I looked at his mouth and pressed a light kiss to it. I felt him smile.

"Now, my darling, who would you like to curse today?" I smirked, "Draco Malfoy."


	19. Duels and Dinners

He smirked, "of course my darling, anything you desire is yours." He gave me a deep kiss, my eyes closed and I felt myself melt into his arms. After what felt like forever, we pulled away and a warm smile was placed on his face. Atleast he no longer resembled a snake. "Shall we rejoin your classmates?" "Yes, can I still go first?" "Absolutely." we walked out of the office hand in hand and everyone looked nervous. "Draco Malfoy, good luck." Tom smiled like a sadistic serial killer.

The room transformed and the duel began. "Wands at the ready, 3...2...1...Begin"

"Flipendo!" I blocked it. "Oppugno!" I blocked it. "Draco Malfoy are you even trying?" Tom was taunting Draco. "Crucio." Draco screamed in agony. After a few minutes I was disarmed. Astoria had my wand. Now I was angry. Tom looked enraged but calmed at my glance. Draco stood up. "Relashio!" With a flick of my wrist I blocked it. I let my anger and the darkness inside of me take over. My closed fists radiated and black red color and Draco looked petrified. It built up quickly and I slowly opened my hands. The dark tentacles rushed towards Draco and Astoria and they both screamed until the magic ran out. They were both holding each other and were crying hysterically. I walked over and grabbed my wand. Tom was shocked. "Class dismissed." He pulled me into the office.

"What was that?" I looked up at him "I've always had that happen when I get very angry. I usually go into the woods to release it." He looked at my strangely. "Your brother was the great light, but you my love are his equal in darkness if not more powerful." I smiled, I always had wanted to be better than Harry, I strove for it. He twirled my hair, "You were so strong and beautiful Evangeline. Now go do your assignments and I'll have something sent for you to wear for dinner. I have a suprise for you darling." I nodded my head and kissed his cheek and walk out of the office and to my dorm.

When I got back to the common room I transfigured the two desks into one large table and set out my lists of the homework I had to makeup. After working on an essay for Dark Arts on Grindelwald, an elf popped into my room. "Mistress Potter the Dark Lord would love for mistress to wear these for dinner. Master also said glitzy is now mistress' personal elf." I took the boxes from the elf. Inside the largest was a ballgown with flowing sleeves. It was a burghandy color and shimmered and shinned like stars. It had a plunging neckline and a fitted waist line. The second box contained matching heels. In the third box was a black diamond crown with matching earings and a necklace that wrapped out my neck once and then had a snake's head settled between my breats. The necklace was all black diamond besides the eyes. The eyes were the same color as my dress. There was a note attatched.

 _For my beautiful queen. I'll see you soon_

 _Your loving servant,_

 _Tom Riddle_

I smiled. Glitzy helped me into the outfit and magically did my long waist length hair in loose curls. I was in love. My makeup was simple besides my eyes, they were dramatic. I definitely looked regal. I was a little late, I knew everyone would be in the Great Hall by now. I left my room and strode down the halls. The ghosts and portraits bowed and nodded at me. This week I was queen and I was already enjoying it. I got to the Great Hall and both doors opened magically. People gasped.

I kept my head up, eyes straight and went to where Tom gestured. There was another thone at the heads table beside him, my thone. I strode to the table and he rose to push my chair in for me. "You look stunning," he said as he pushed me in. I smiled. "Thank you for my wonderful gifts." He held my hand above the table and kissed it. Astoria came up to the table shaking. "Evangeline, I am deeply sorry for the rude comments I made to you in class today and taking your wand. I know I was wrong and I apologize." Before I could say anything Tom stood up, "Avada Kedavra." Astoria fell dead. "Let this be the only warning. If anyone even looks at Miss Potter in an ill manner I will kill you where you stand. Nagini, dinner." He sat down and began to eat his dinner. I glanced at the Slytherin table and Draco sat there with tears running down him face. I didn't feel bad for him. I wasn't sad. Tom put his hand on my thing and I smiled at him and began eating my dinner.


	20. Memories and Virginity

**Its going to get steamy in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

Once I was done eating Tom helped me out of my seat and led me out of the Great Hall. Nagini slythered off, probably to digest her large meal. Tom led me to his chambers in the castle. No more than stepping into the potrait hole his lips were on mine, feverishly and desperately like I was the last source of water on this world. I loved it. He picked me up, never breaking our hard kisses and took me to his room and threw me onto the bed. I giggled. Tom laid on top of me and kissed me more and more. I wanted him and from the response his body gave, he wanted me too. I wasn't stopping him from letting his hands roam my body over my dress. He sighed and rolled over. "Evangeline Potter you may be the death of me." I giggled and pressed a teasing kiss against his neck. He groaned. "Okay so you're still going to your classes this week because you're behind from your illness. Other than those you're mine," he growled the laslast part. "I would also like for you to accompany me to my meetings if one arises." I nodded my head, "of course darling." He smiled a genuine smile. I felt a small pull at my brain, legitiments. I allowed him access. He gently sifted through memories of my childhood. My princess fifth birthday party, Aunt Petunia brushing my hair, Uncle Vernon taking Dudley and I to get ice cream. He chuckled at me punching Harry in the face when he insulted Snape. He saw my life here at Hogwarts, my friends, my love life. He pulled out of my head and said "You had a question in your mind. I couldn't grasp at it to hear it. You may ask it." I must have looked scared. "Are you sure?" "Yes Evangeline." "Okay... Why didn't you kill me too that night?" "Let me show you."

We walked to the pensive in the next room and I watched his memory.

He walked through a quiet Godric's Hollow and to a house. "Alohamora." Open went the door. "Lily he's here take Harry and run!" Those were the last words James Potter spoke. He climbed the stairs to a charmed door "Reducto." The door busted from its hinges. Inside Lily Potter stood wand ready in front a baby crib. "Move aside and I will spare you." "You'll never hurt my son." "What about your daughter?" "Harry needs me more." Lily Potter fell with a scream. He walked to the crib. There sat two almost identical twins the boy crying, the little girl smiling. He picked up the little girl and she smiled more. He transfigured her a rattle and said "I think this will give you a better life little one. You do not deserve to die." He placed the baby into her seperate crib.

The memory ended. I looked up at him. "Did they even love me at all?" "I think in their own way they did, but your brother is the reason they died. They should have protected you too. Besides you were to angelic even as an infant, I didn't even consider ending your life." I walked to him and took his hand in mind, I walked back to the bedroom. I kissed him gently and then with the same fire as he did earlier. The kissing continued. I kissed ar his neck and whispered in his ear, "take me." He looked shocked. "I thought you were waiting. Are you sure?" I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes, "Yes Tom. I'm sure." He slowly took off my dress. He waved his hand and everything was gone. He laid me on the bed. With fire in his eyes his kisses became more gentle and he removed his robes. He trailed soft kisses from my lips down to my breasts. He took one breast and nipple and gently sucked and kissed it. He tenderly did the same to the other. My breathing was heavy. He kissed further down and showered kisses all over my pelvis. He spread my legs and bended me knees before pressing a kiss to my wetness. I moaned. He moved his tongue in a circular motion on my clit. It felt amazing and he was being gentle even as I pulled his hair. After what seemed like forever he situated himself between my legs and looked me in the eyes. "My love this will hurt but only for a moment." I nodded. His throbbing member slowly entered me letting me adjust to his size. I breathed in deep and tears filled my eyes. He entered me the rest of the way. He slowing began thrusting and then the pain went away. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. He started going fast but not harder. My body was going crazy I moaned his name over and over, this just made him go faster. As we both reached our climax together we both cried out each other's name. He pulled out and held me in his arms. He showered me in kisses and continued to do so while I giggled.

He got up and brought me a vial. "It will help with any discomfort." "Thank you love." He smiled. "I'll go draw you a bath my queen." After drinking the potion I stood up not feeling any pain, I looked at the bed and saw the blood. An elf came quickly and changed the bedding. Walking into the bathroom Tom handed me another vial, "Contraception potion, so you don't fall pregnant before you're wed." He kissed me. "Enjoy your bath darling. I must attend to a few matters but I will return." I drank the vile and sat in the warm tub. I Evangeline Potter just lost my virginity to Tom Riddle.


End file.
